A Story Telling By Kaito
by DerpmasterG
Summary: Len was moping around his room until his eyes laid on an interesting book on the wooden floor. As those bright blue orbs grazed over the words on the page, his mouth dropped open in shook. It was written by his lover, Kaito. The bluenette decides to give his boyfriend a story telling, with a little twist. LenKai Smut [[previously on HINAMOAMUCHAN account


**WARNING:** _LenKai smut ahead. Yaoi ( boy x boy )! Dont read if you're going to flag!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid.**

* * *

Len laid in his bed, looking up at the bare walls and ceiling. He sighed as he waited in his room for his lover to get home from his university classes.

He rolled over on his side and sighed again, bored out of his mind. Len took one of the pillows on the bed and brought it close to him, bringing his knees up to his chest and hugging the pillow tightly. He inhaled a deep breath as he smelled the pillow.

"Kaito..," Len said dreamily as he pictured his boyfriend's face in his head. He tried to imagine the pillow was his boyfriend and nuzzled his face in it. Len rolled over to the other side as his eyes darted around his partially messy room before landing on an open book on the ground.

He raised an eyebrow, wondering why it was even there. "I never read books..." he mumbled as he groggily sat up on the bed and walked to the book, leaving the Kaito scented pillow.

Len sat down and picked it up from off the floor. His eyes widened as they scanned the page. "Wh-wha..?!" he mumbled to himself. He brought his hand up to his mouth in shock as he read the words.

_I wanted him, and I wanted him now. Just watching him prance around the room was bad enough, but for me to stay chained to the wall by these handcuffs._

_"Ren..," I called out, "please.. Fuck me.."_

_Ren snapped his head back and smirked as his eyes met mine. He slowly, painstakingly, walked back to me. Ren bent down and pulled my hair, making my head tilt back so I was looking into his big eyes. He started to give me light kisses and nips on my neck._

_His hands roamed downwards and started rubbing my tip and shaft as he continued to kiss me. "Come on Cato..," he said seductively, "Call out to me..."  
A loud moan escaped my mouth before I could stop myself._

Len dropped the book on the floor as he stared at it with wide, blue eyes. "Wh-what kind of book is this..?!" he murmured, still in shock. He hesitantly picked the book back up and looked at the cover. He raised an eyebrow again as he looked for the author.

Len's blue eyes widened once more when he saw who the book was written by.  
There in big, bold, yellow font was the name "Kaito Shion".

"The bastard!" Len yelled out, "He just changed the names in this book..! Ren is only one letter away from being Len.. And Cato is nearly pronounced the same as Kaito! The idiot! How obvious can this be..?!"

He snapped his head at his bedroom door when he heard thumping footsteps. Before he had had the chance to put the book away, Kaito burst through the door and yelled out, "Len~! My honey! I'm hoooome!" with a huge smile plastered on his face. Kaito's smile disappeared when he saw Len on the floor, holding the book that he wrote.

"L-Len... What're you doing..?" He asked quietly.

"Y-yknow.. Just u-uhm..," Len stuttered, "...reading.."

"And you just happen to decide to read my book?" Kaito walked over to Len, bent down, and took the book away from the blonde, then placing it on the desk.

"Hey!" Len protested, "I was reading that!"

Kaito was about to make a smart comeback, telling the young male why he couldn't read any further, but then thought different. "Hmm..," Kaito said with a smirk on his lips, "I was thinking on making a second book. You know, a sequel."

Len looked up at Kaito, "And your point is...?"

"I was thinking you would like to hear what I have so far. I memorized some parts." Kaito flashed the younger boy an innocent smile when Len eyed him up and down suspiciously.

"Sure.." He mumbled when Kaito's innocent smile to I-Could-Totally-Be-A-Super-Model-But-I-Just-Chose- Not-To smile. After all, Len couldn't ever resist that smile that Kaito gave to him, and only him. His red and flushed face was proof.

Kaito smirked as he slowly took off his long, blue scarf achingly slow. "Cato slowly untied his scarf in front of Ren, attempting to arouse the boy without even touching him." Kaito recited the sentences.

Len stepped back and blushed as Kaito stepped forward, making sure to rub his erection against Len's. He looked up at the male towering above him and managed to stutter out a smart comeback, "Y-you call that a book? What other lines are there?"  
Kaito's smirk grew bigger as she continued to step forward. Len fell back onto the bed with a small, light thump. He smiled down kindly at the boy, knowing Kaito was the only one who could see Len all flustered like this.

"Cato gently sets Ren on the bed." Kaito said, "He looked down and smiled warmly at him, thinking how much he loved the other. 'I love you..' Cato whispered as he kisses Ren." Kaito gives Len tender kisses as he undressed him, unbuttoning his shirt and trailing his fingers from Len's chest to his waistline. He slowly unbuttoned Len's pants and pulled the zipper down, kissing the younger male's semi-erect member afterwards.

Hearing Len let out a soft moan from his small mouth made Kaito want him even more.

"'Cato smiled inwardly at himself when he heard Ren moan underneath him. He shuffled off Ren's pants with one swift move.'" Kaito stated, trying to think of new sentences as he went along. He did exactly what he said Cato did and expertly took off Len's pants.

"I-I get it I get it..," Len mumbled, looking to the side with the backside of his hand against his mouth, "You can stop reciting your weird sex book and just get on with it already, dumbass."

Kaito chuckled and shook his head at the boy adoringly. "Always so eager, my cute little Len." he teased. The older male chuckled some more when he heard Len scoff and mumble more curses than one could count.

The blue haired male quickly pulled down the younger's boxers eagerly and licked his bottom lip when he saw his erection spring up. "My my..," he murmured, "Every time I see your dick it seems to get bigger and bigger. Can't wait to put this in my mouth." Kaito started stroking Len's shaft and soon took him in his mouth.

The elder loosened his jaw to let more of Len fill his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, a blue head of hair moving in a slow yet efficient motions.

Len's face flushed red as he adverted his attention to the junk all across his room. The blonde knew for sure that he'd come if he looked at Kaito. Pleasurable moans escaped his lips as his eyes rolled forward and his back arched off the soft bed.

Kaito stole glances at the younger male a couple of times while giving the blonde the best blowjob of his life. He continued to suck and lick at the big manhood in his mouth like it was the only thing that kept him alive.

"Aggh!" Len moaned as he squeezed his eyes shut. He exploded in Kaito's mouth with a groan as his back arched gracefully off the bed once more. "Fuck!" he instantly sat up straight and took Kaito's mouth away from his manhood.

Kaito licked up the rest of Len's seeds and wiped his mouth, "What was that about? I was licking all of your delicious juices, my darling~"

Len rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Yeah yeah, whatever..." he mumbled with a red face.

Kaito chuckled as he climbed over the small boy, his elbows keeping him up. He bent down and gave Len a passionate kiss. The smallest of smirks formed on his lips as the male felt the other kiss back. Soon they were wrapping their tongues with each other, small moans and groans coming out of their lips.

The bluenette took this opportunity to stick a finger inside Len's opening. The two broke the kiss when a loud moan was admitted from Len.

"Wh-what the hell— ahh!" the blonde said. He was cut off when Kaito inserted another digit inside him and started pumping. Len's hands gripped the bed sheets under him as his eyes squeezed shut again. He twisted his hands and the sheets beneath him, letting loud moans from his small feminine-like mouth.

"Mmmn.." Len mumbled. Soon, the young male started moving his hips and grinding against the elder's fingers.

Kaito smirked and took his fingers out, "I think you're ready."

Len let out a whine and shook his head from side to side slightly, "N-no.. I-I want more.. Please.."

The bluenette's smirk remained on his lips as he bent down and gave the blonde a sweet loving kiss. "Don't worry..," he assured, "something bigger will take the place of my fingers." Kaito positioned himself and plunged his manhood into Len's small entrance.

A painful whimper came from the young male underneath as his opening was intruded. Above him, Kaito waited a few moments until he got the "OK" nod from Len. As soon as he did, he immediately started thrusting. Moving his pelvis forward and back, he continued to plunge into the blonde below him.

Uncountable moans were exchanged between the two as Kaito continued to thrust and move inside Len. Small drops of sweat appeared on the elder's semi-pale forehead as he did so. As time passed, Len got used to the wondrous feeling and started moving his hips back and forth, matching Kaito's rhythm. His eyes filled with lust for his lover as he savored the feeling.

The feeling of lust soon got replaced by the feeling of need and greediness. Len wanted more. He didn't care how he got it or what it was, he just wanted more of... Kaito. "M-more Kaichan," he demanded between moans, "I want more."

Kaito smirked down at the blonde and gave him a sloppy kiss. "As you wish, honey." he replied, adding extra emphasis on the last word. The bluenette brought his hand up and starting rubbing small circles on Len's erect member. Kaito's smirk grew when louder moans came from the boy's mouth.

As he continued to thrust inside Len, he stroked the younger male's shaft roughly while kissing him. Their tongues intwined and danced with each other, devouring one another. The amount of pleasure the two males were feeling were unimaginable; loud groans were spoken to prove so.

Len was the first be close to climaxing. He gripped the bed sheets tighter, his knuckles turning pure white. As his back arched off the bed, the blonde savored the feeling once more. The feeling of intense pleasure, the feeling of Kaito inside him, the feeling of him being underneath the elder. He loved all of it. While letting out one last moan and screaming his lover's name as loudly as possible, he went over the edge and orgasmed all over his own chest.

Following the blonde, Kaito groaned and held Len close to him as he climaxed. He let out another small groan as he saw his liquids oozing out of Len's entrance. Carefully, the older male pulled himself out of the boy and laid down beside him.

The blue haired male had a sly smile on his lips as he played with the golden locks of hair. "I love you." he mouthed to the boy before he gave him a loving kiss on the lips.

Len turned his head towards Kaito and smiled widely. "I love me too." he mouthed back.

Kaito rolled his eyes and kissed the boy's forehead. He closed his eyes and soon drifted off to his sleep along with his lover, both thinking sweet thoughts about one another.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Kaito hummed the tune of the song he was listening to on his iPod as he walked along the sidewalk, on his way home from a normal day of school.

He started mumbling the lyrics but immediately froze when he heard a dog barking. Kaito snapped his head to the left just before an over sized, German Shepard dog ran into his legs and started scratching at his pants.

"Well hello to you too." he said as he bent down and petted the dog just behind the ear. Kaito chuckled when the dog's tail waved excitedly and happily.

He took off his ear buds and looked around for the dog's owner when he saw a small blonde boy come running up to him, in the area where the dog came from. Kaito smiled as he watched the boy walk up to him, red-faced and panting. He stood up and was surprised at how tall the younger man actually was.

"This your dog?" he asked, a smile still on his face, as he pointed to the dog.  
The blonde put his hands on his knees and put up an index finger as he took in deep breaths. After his breathing slowed, he snapped his head back up and stood up straighter.

"Yes, it is." he said proudly, as if the dog that just ran away from him was the best in the world, "Thanks for taking care of him.". The young male flashes Kaito an all-white-teeth, 1000megawatt, supermodel smile.

The heat rises to Kaito's cheeks as he nods, "I-I didn't do anything.." he stuttered.

The blonde bent down and picked up the dog's leash, making sure to pet him before standing back up. "Well, thank you anyways." The young boy gives the bluenette an unexpected, warm hug and flashed him another gorgeous, supermodel smile before pulling on the dog's leash and running off in the direction they had come from.

"W-wait...!" Kaito called out to the boy, his cheeks slightly colored red.

The young boy stopped and turned around.

"What's your name?!" he yelled out.

"Len!" yelled the blonde, "Remember it, but don't wear it out!" The young boy chuckled as he waved. Kaito watches as the male turns around and jogs back with his dog. "Thanks again!" he says, with his back turned, as he runs.

"Len..," Kaito mumbles, "Len.." He shrugged as he put his earbuds back on and turned up the music on his iPod. Even though the music was playing, all that he heard was the boy's voice in his head.

_Len...Len...Len..._

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Kaito tossed and turned in sleep. He moved his arm around in bed, trying to find warmth. He felt the other male's body and instantly pulled it closer to is. He inhaled a deep breath and smiled, taking in the smell of Len.

Kaito slowly opened his eyes and smiled warmly to his beloved. "Morning." he murmured as he rubbed his forehead against Len's.

"Hi.." the other boy responded as he opened his eyes to meet Kaito's.

"I had a dream about you." Kaito said, not the slightest bit ashamed. Besides, it wasn't like it was a dirty or wet dream. Even though he _did_have a few of those before..

Len chuckled before he could stop himself. "I know." he replied while imitating Kaito's voice, "Len..Len..Len...~!"

Kaito blushed a bright shade of red and stuttered, "I-it wasn't like th-that..!"

"Oh really?" Len asked as he smirked. He sat up and rested his chin on his elbow. "What was it about then?"

Kaito looked away and murmured, "It was about the day we first met.."

It was Len's turn to blush this time as he heard what Kaito said. Seeing this, the bluenette smirked at the boy. "What? You like that I dreamt of the first day I saw you?" he asked.

Len nodded ever so slightly. Kaito's smirk grew as he leaned up and kisses Len tenderly.

"I love you. I love you I love you I love you." Kaito breathes against Len's lips.  
Len blushes a deeper shade of red as he hears his lover's words. Kaito pushes Len down and crawls on top of him.

"Time for round two." Kaito claims as he starts to nip at Len's neck, getting a low and soft moan from him.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed my humble attempt to write a lemon. Drop a review for me and I might upload the next lemon I wrote. (Just gotta find it first...)**


End file.
